


Puppy?

by Unelore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unelore/pseuds/Unelore
Summary: Prompt: Person A returns home from a business trip and is greeted by Person B’s guilty smile and a puppy.





	

Something seems off when he parked their car in their driveway, nothing seemed out of place, Stiles heartbeat sounded like it always did – sounded like there was a dog in the house, it wasn't unusual for Stiles to take care of Scott and Kiras dogs when they needed it, but it was only one dog inside with Stiles. Derek opened the front door, calling out: “I'm home.” As he took off his shoes, jacket and put the suitcase next to the stairs, Stiles came through their living room. He smelled nervous and giddy – Yes Derek is aware it didn't really have a smell as such but you could always tell with Stiles. Brows furrowing, he turned to meet his boyfriend-

“So, I know we haven't talked much about it and I shouldn't try and push this on you and I know I should have at least called before I made any kind of decision and that I shouldn't make decisions that affect our life on my own but Derek, look at this face and you try to say no.” Stiles rushed the last steps, holding out a Collie puppy, who yipped happily at Derek trying to reach out to smell and lick at his face. Derek blinked a few times, eyes going from the frankly adorable canine in his boyfriends outstretched hands to said boyfriend, whom was looking at him smiling albeit guilty.  
“Why?” He asked taking the dog in his own hands and moving them into the living room, several toys thrown around the room, a moss-green fluffy dog bed between their sofa and Stiles lazy-boy, he sat down on the floor, putting the dog down between his legs, petting it as Stiles sat down next to him.  
“I promised to drive Scott to work yesterday morning, right? And this little guy was just left there, tied to the door, we've tried to find the owner, she has a chip but there is no registered owner. There wasn’t any space for her at the clinic and neither Deaton or Scott could find place at any shelter near here and so I offered to take her.”  
“Is it for now or?” Derek looks up at Stiles, whom bit his lip glancing at his boyfriend. “I want to say don't get attached. But I see it's already too late.”  
“She’s just a couple of months but she seems house-trained and Kira mentioned that they will start an agility group soon and that I can join in with the puppy group that started the other week. And she also said that-“  
“What’s her name?” Derek asked, scratching her belly as she had sprawled between his legs.  
“River.” Stiles answered, Derek didn’t need to see his boyfriend to know that he was grinning like a loon right about now, because he knew that River was now a part of their little family.


End file.
